Submission Net
Submission Net is a tech power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Submission Net Entangle opponents in an electrified net, dealing massive damage to armored targets and incapacitating unarmored targets as they break free. Targets build up resistances to the grappling effects of the net. *'Recharge Speed:' 6 sec *'Grapple Duration:' 6 sec *'Incapacitate Duration:' 4 sec *'Damage:' 600 Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Grapple Duration:' 6 sec *'Incapacitate Duration:' 4 sec *'Damage:' 600 Rank 3: Damage & Duration Increase damage by 30%. Increase duration by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Grapple Duration:' 7.80 sec *'Incapacitate Duration:' 5.20 sec *'Damage:' 780 Rank 4: Damage/Incapacitate Damage Increase damage by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Grapple Duration:' 7.80 sec *'Incapacitate Duration:' 5.20 sec *'Damage:' 1020 Incapacitate Incapacitate targets 100% longer. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Grapple Duration:' 7.80 sec *'Incapacitate Duration:' 9.20 sec *'Damage:' 780 Rank 5: Damage & Slow/Recharge Speed Damage & Slow Increase damage by 40%. Slow armored targets by 30% for 10 seconds. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.80 sec *'Grapple Duration:' 7.80 sec *'Incapacitate Duration:' 5.20 sec (Damage), 9.20 sec (Incapacitate) *'Damage:' 1260 (Damage), 1020 (Incapacitate) Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 45%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.53 sec *'Grapple Duration:' 7.80 sec *'Incapacitate Duration:' 5.20 sec (Damage), 9.20 sec (Incapacitate) *'Damage:' 1020 (Damage), 780 (Incapacitate) Rank 6: Shield & Barrier/Electric Field Shield & Barrier Increase damage to shields and barriers by 50%. Electric Field Improve the electrified net to deal 150 points of damage across 6 meters every 1 seconds . Player Notes *Submission Net is a medium speed projectile power which can be dodged by enemies. It will usually travel straight for a distance before arcing towards its target. Unlike some of the other projectile powers, Submission Net does not seem to track Banshees well. *It takes slightly more than 1 second to fire Submission Net. *Submission Net is a tech power and can be used to set up Tech Bursts. It does not detonate any power combos. The Batarian Sentinel can trigger a Tech Burst with Shockwave; the Vorcha Hunter Engineer with Incinerate. *Any enemies caught by Submission Net appear to have the electric shock graphics, suggesting their shields are disrupted and take longer to recover. *Submission Net does damage over time, so enemies inside often die through inherent Net damage which is significant. *Only one Submission Net can be used at any one time. If a non-armoured enemy is caught by a Submission Net and the power is used again, the first Net will disappear and any enemy inside will fall to the ground incapacitated, and Submission Net is fired anew from the player's omnitool. The first enemy will continue to suffer disruption effects for a few seconds after. *Armoured enemies take reduced damage from Submission Net and will only be slowed if the rank 5 "Damage and Slow" evolution is chosen. The slowing effect is significant and very effective, even for Brutes. The only exception is the Banshee, which teleports. *Similar to Stasis, cloaked units such as Phantoms and Geth Hunters can be caught by Submission Net. However, they usually cannot be targeted and often must be revealed by gunfire before firing the Net. *If the rank 6 "Electric Field" evolution is chosen, Submission Net causes area-of-effect damage to nearby enemies, even if it hasn't trapped a foe inside. They are often stunned by this effect, however, the damage is dealt over time. **The Electric Field upgrade for Submission Net will only hit the nearest target within 6 meters every second. It does not hit multiple targets. *If Submission Net is fired at the ground or wall, and enemies walk/stumble into it, the net will pop up and capture them in the net for the remaining duration. *Submission Net can make enemies easier targets for players using weapons like the Kishock Harpoon Gun and the Graal Spike Thrower. With Submission Net's relatively-short cooldown and travel time, it can be cast and recast numerous times in a short amount of time until it finally hits its target. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Batarian Sentinel, Vorcha Hunter Engineer ru:Сеть подчинения uk:Мережа підпорядкування Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Powers Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Tech